Kyle Beach
| birth_place = North Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada | draft = 11th overall | draft_year = 2008 | draft_team = Chicago Blackhawks | career_start = 2009 }} Kyle Beach (born on January 13, 1990) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player who is currently under contract with EC VSV in the Austrian Hockey League (EBEL). He was originally selected by the Chicago Blackhawks in the first round (11th overall) of the 2008 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career After his first season in the Western Hockey League (WHL), Kyle was named the league's Rookie of the Year. His aggressive play led to multiple concussions and a sports hernia while playing for the Everett Silvertips. After being named the 2006–07 WHL Rookie of the Year, he was projected to be a top 5 pick in the 2008 NHL Entry Draft. However, his on-ice reputation and discipline issues made teams hesitant to draft him. Later in his WHL career, Kyle bounced around, spending time with the Lethbridge Hurricanes and the Spokane Chiefs. He made his professional debut with the Rockford Ice Hogs of the American Hockey League (AHL) at the end of the 2008–09 season. Until the start of the 2013–14 season, he had spent his entire professional career with the Ice Hogs. When HV71, of the Swedish Elite League ran into injury trouble, Beach joined the club for three weeks, appearing in 7 games. On December 6, 2013, Kyle was traded to the New York Rangers for Brandon Mashinter. He was assigned to the Rangers AHL affiliate the Hartford Wolf Pack following the trade. In August of 2014, he signed a tryout contract with EC Salzburg through to the end of September. After playing 9 games with Salzburg in his second season with the club, he opted to terminate his contract and return to North America in signing a contract on November 25, 2015 with the Missouri Mavericks of the ECHL. After seven scoreless games with the club, Kyle opted to rejoin the Austrian Hockey League with Graz 99ers on December 18, 2015. In the 2016–17 season, he enjoyed his most productive season as a professional, compiling 30 goals and 45 points in 54 games with the 99ers. However, after a short playoff-run, his contract with the 99ers was not renewed resulting in his release as a free agent. On March 17, 2017, he continued his tenure in the EBEL, agreeing to a two-year contract with EC VSV as a free agent. Career Statistics Playing Style Kyle is a power forward that plays a tough, physical game accompanied by offensive skill. Personal Life As a child, Kyle's favorite hockey player was Jarome Iginla. He has a younger brother Cody who was drafted by the St. Louis Blues in the 2010 NHL Entry Draft and currently plays for the Chicago Wolves in the American Hockey League (AHL). Kyle's cousin is Rich Harden, a Major League Baseball pitcher. Category:1990 births Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Blackhawks draft picks Category:Rockford IceHogs (AHL) players Category:Hartford Wolf Pack players Category:Everett Silvertips players Category:Lethbridge Hurricanes players Category:Spokane Chiefs players Category:EC Red Bull Salzburg players Category:Missouri Mavericks players